


Be careful what you wish for

by stopwatch_plz (immiscibility)



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2013-11-11
Packaged: 2018-01-01 03:30:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1039833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immiscibility/pseuds/stopwatch_plz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Hakuryuu asks Judal for some help with an unusual problem, he soon starts to reconsider his request.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be careful what you wish for

It felt like hundreds of insects crawling over his skin, hundreds of pairs of tiny feet marching an invisible path over his body, but every time Hakuryuu looked for them, there was nothing there. The room where they were staying was spotless - suspiciously so, as if every other living thing was giving them a wide berth - so it couldn’t be anything from there. The whole thing was driving him slightly crazy, and though he tried to sit still on the chair at the small table while they ate, it was proving difficult.

 

“What’s up?” Judal said from the other side of the table as he raised a questioning eyebrow over the fruit he was eating. The peaches were standard-class from the market in the nearby town but they, along with the rest of the fare, were certainly edible, and they’d managed to get enough to keep them going for a few days, along with some dried food to keep them going for longer. It was essential that they kept themselves away from prying eyes and being cooped up in a small quarters wasn’t doing either boy any good.

 

“‘s nothing,” Hakuryuu mumbled and tried to concentrate on the persimmon he’d picked up and not at the battalion of invisible ants performing manoeuvres up his spine.

 

Judal laughed. “You’re twitchier than Kouen on the eve of battle. What’s up?” he asked again as he levitated a fruit stone out of the window and let it drop.

 

Hakuryuu shifted awkwardly again then sighed. “I think... I don’t know. My skin feels all weird...” he trailed off lamely.

 

“Weird how?”

 

“Just... weird.”

 

“You’re not helping me here,” Judal sighed as he reached for the biggest peach which he’d been saving for last and admired it for a moment.

 

“It’s like... I feel like there are invisible bugs crawling all over me!” Hakuryuu came out with finally, then blushed a deep red and looked down, convinced that he was about to get made fun of. When no reply came he raised his head and saw Judal looking at him oddly.

 

“It is constant, or does it come and go?”

 

“It felt better at the market,” Hakuryuu said slowly, after a pause, “but whenever I’m here I feel like I’m going crazy...” He trailed off, more than aware that what he was saying sounded stupid even to his ears - but still the mocking laughter he expected didn’t come, and he wasn’t sure what to make of the strange look he got in response.

 

“Come here.”

 

Hakuryuu must have had a look of horror on his face when Judal spoke, as the magi scowled slightly. “If I was going to kill you, I’d have done so long ago. Come here.” He pushed his chair back from the table and sat waiting.

 

Hakuryuu had long ago learnt not to trust a single word that came out of the magi’s mouth. He was the worst kind of person, a trickster with no goal in life other than to get things the way he wanted - and yet, what he said was true. There had been many instances where Judal could have killed him in any number of cruel and unusual ways and yet, he still lived. Hoping he wasn’t making the worst mistake of his life, Hakuryuu stood up from his chair and made his way around the table to stand in front of the magi, the feeling distracting him to no end as he began to get light-headed, though the distracting sensation had lessened for the first time since they’d been in their room.

 

“Hmm,” he heard Judal say, and just as he was about to reply Hakuryuu felt himself pushed backwards against the table, Judal’s long fingers pressing into his temples, their bodies almost touching. He tried to reply, but the words didn’t seem to want to come out - instead the annoying sensation had gone, replaced with a warm, fuzzy feeling. “... s’weird,” he finally managed to get out.

 

“That’s interesting,” Judal replied, and Hakuryuu was pretty sure he never wanted to be called interesting by the magi ever. Being interesting was Not a Good Thing, but before he could say anything he felt fingertips drag lightly down the side of his face, causing little sparks to fire off inside his brain at the exact points of contact. Hakuryuu closed his eyes and swayed slightly, only to open them again with a start when he felt himself saved from falling over as his gaze locked onto Judal’s. He felt the strange red-tinted eyes stare back at him but strangely he saw no malice in it, only a mischievous grin on the boy’s rather distractingly pretty face.

 

“I think I know what the problem is.”

 

Hakuryuu blinked a few times until his eyes refocused, then scowled slightly when no further information was given. “Well - what is it?”

 

Judal grinned, and Hakuryuu knew instantly that he wasn’t going to like the answer.

 

“Good or bad answer first? Actually, I’ll give you the good one,” Judal said with a smirk. “Your magoi is resonating with all the power I absorbed at Magnostadt. What you’re feeling it probably a tiny fraction of what is running through me right now.” Hakuryuu jumped as Judal came even closer. “Are you enjoying your first taste of magi?” Judal asked with a grin, then carried on without stopping. “Bad answer is... well, I’m not entirely sure how to stop it - other than you staying more than fifty feet away from me at all times, which I wouldn’t really mind but would probably end up being quite difficult for you - especially when I claim the sleeping quarters. I have an idea of how to stop it, or at least dampen it for a while... but I have a feeling you won’t like it.”

 

“I already don’t like anything about it,” Hakuryuu said, then gasped in surprise as he felt Judal press into him, their bodies touching almost head to toe as he was bent backwards over the table. “What the-”

 

“If you have too much magoi running around inside you it can make you frustrated and edgy - and that, in turn, makes the excess energy intensify which can be... distracting,” Judal said in a rough voice as he leant forwards so his mouth was level with Hakuryuu’s ear. “I deal with it two ways; go out and raise some hell - usually by annoying Sinbad or Kouen - or give in to more... carnal desires.”

 

The last two words were delivered in little more than a rough whisper and although his eyes widened in surprise, Hakuryuu couldn’t help but shudder at the tone of voice.

 

“Hmm? I see you’re a little more receptive to the idea than I first thought. What a pleasant surprise,” Judal purred, and without allowing any chance to object he reached down and began undressing the boy below the waist with nimble hands .

 

“Wait! Judal, wha- what are you doing?” Hakuryuu tried to ask, but his protests went unheeded as layers of fabric were parted until they found their goal and slim, strong fingers wrapped themselves around his cock and he inhaled sharply, trying to get his thoughts together enough to push Judal away until he felt those fingers begin to move, sliding up and down with just the right pressure, combined with the weight of magi pressing into him, one arm wrapped around his waist as much as to provide stability for Judal than any concern for Hakuryuu’s comfort.

 

“It’s ok errant prince - I’m rather used to this kind of thing, though in all honestly I’m usually on the receiving end. So, really, you’re in a privileged position. You should enjoy it while you can,” Judal muttered into Hakuryuu’s ear as he continued to work his hand, fingers now smeared with pre-come which made his work much easier. The boy was a lot bigger than Judal thought he would be, which was a pleasant surprise - though not as pleasant as the noises his actions were beginning to elicit; breathy gasps and moans, escaping through gritted teeth.

 

The voice at the back of Hakuryuu’s mind kept telling him to stop, that this wasn’t the plan, this wasn’t what was meant to happen - but he couldn’t deny that, for the first time in so long, the prickly feeling had all but stopped, reduced now to a low, faint fuzziness. He also couldn’t deny that his own body was a traitor, that he was so obviously getting off on what Judal was doing to him. It had been so long since even he had touched himself, and he knew with embarrassing certainty that he wouldn’t last long, each stroke of the hand or swipe of the thumb over his sensitive head bringing him closer and closer to the edge, his hips beginning to rock in time with each motion as his hands grasped the edge of the table harder. “Judal, wait! I’m... I’m going to...”

 

Judal smiled mischievously as he picked up the pace, not so quick as to bring the boy off straight away, but enough to drag it out longer, knowing from the increase in Hakuryuu’s breathing that it was working. He was always amazed at how even mighty warriors could be brought down to sweaty, mewling animals with such a simple and base act. Of course, he indulged in it himself - on a regular basis - but he did so knowing what he was doing. Innocents like the boy would learn for themselves how powerful it could be.

 

“Please, Judal.... more,” Hakuryuu all but whined, hating himself for the tone of his voice but beyond caring. He was close, so close, and all he felt was the growing fire deep inside of him and the light-headedness that came with it.

 

“You’re so pretty when you beg, little prince,” Judal said, and in a rare act of mercy, did as he was asked, taking Hakuryuu over the point of no return as he felt Hakuryuu tense then shudder as his fingers became wet and sticky. Judal milked him dry to the last drop before letting go, surreptitiously wiping his hand on Hakuryuu’s clothing as he did so while simultaneously making sure the boy didn’t collapse and break his back bending the wrong way over the table. The magi spent a while musing on how vulnerable people were at this point, before he felt muscles tense underneath him, and he let go.

 

“Wha... what the hell was that?” Hakuryuu managed to spit out as he tried to stop the wave of dizziness overtake him when he stood upright.

 

“How’s that odd feeling?”

 

Hakuryuu paused for a moment, then his eyes widened in surprise. “It’s.. gone!” he said, unable to hide the relief he felt, noticing too late the smug smile of satisfaction on the magi’s face.

 

“Yeah, well... I kinda lied - that wasn’t the bad news. Well, it was part of it.” Judal grinned.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Think about it - if it’s happened once, it’s gonna happen again. And as we can’t stop it happening, we’re just gonna have to keep applying the cure!”

 

Hakuryuu wished he could wipe that insufferable grin that was plastered on Judal’s face. “You mean- oh god!” He dropped his head into his hands. “Why does this kind of thing always happen to me?” he muttered into his hands.

 

“Dunno,” Judal said with a smirk as he turned round to finish eating the peach he’d started earlier, “but it’s kinda fun.”

 

Hakuryuu scowled and pushed himself away from the table, his legs still slightly unsteady as he turned his back on Judal and walked over to the small bed in the corner. “I’m having the bed tonight,” he declared with as much authority as he could, and without looking back he crawled into the sheets and closed his eyes, trying to block out the sound of Judal’s triumphant laughter


End file.
